


Fire God

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Colin Creevy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Ron, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Deity Harry Potter, Evil Harry Potter, Fire Powers, Giants, God Complex, Growth, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sadistic Harry Potter, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Vore, giant harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Warning! This is very self indulgent, and I debated about even posting this. So, if you see something you don't like, DON'T READ IT.Harry Potter was an angry young man, and he's about to grow into a roll that will change the world. Watch as he takes no shit, destroys the opposition, and puts the world under his heel.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Awakening

Harry Potter was pissed off. 

It was 11:55pm on July 30th, and he was waiting for his birthday. Now, usually on his birthday, he was excited. After all, 'another year!' or whatever. But right now, he just wants it over with. 

All summer he's been trapped in his personal hell of Privet Drive, with practically no communication with the wizarding world! Normally, this wouldn't be such a bad thing. But no, this time, fucking Voldemort himself was back! 

Harry growled as he turned to face the close wall on his bed, he just couldn't get comfortable! Everything felt too hot for some reason, and his ridiculous anxiety wasn't helping either. 

11:56. It was a tradition that he stay up to witness the turning of days on his birthday, one he didn't want to ruin by falling into a nightmare filled rest. 

11:57. God, he was so mad. He's always had a bad temper, but usually he wasn't so bollocks at containing it. It felt like there was this swarming inferno in his chest, and it was trying to spread all around him. 

11:58. He wanted nothing more than to have a nice conversation through letters with his friends, but because of bloody DUMBLEDORE the great, they weren't saying shit! Every letter was the most half assed thing in the world! 

11:59. It was all Dumbledore's- no. It was all stupid Voldemort's fault. He's the reason Harry's been isolated, he's the the reason Dumbledore is keeping him here, he's the reason he's having nightmares because he killed Cedric! 

At that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to strangle Tom bloody Riddle with his bare hands. 

12:00 am. There was nothing different at first, it was too subtle for him to pick up on in his mood. But then the warm feeling escalated, making him tingle all over and a weird sensation blossomed in his lower gut. Briefly, he entertained that he was sick, not that it would have mattered to the Dursleys. But then, his crotch twitched. Harry realised that this fiery feeling felt... good. Really good. 

He couldn't resist palming himself through his trousers, eager to relieve his now aching cock. He sighed a little, and stretched, hitting the headboard (higher then usual he realized, but he had a rock hard to attend to). Then, he let his foot drop, and it landed with a thud on the floor.  
Wait. Let him rephrase that. 

Harry was laying parallel, on a long twin bed, and his foot. Hit the floor. 

His knee wasn't even that bent, he quickly jolted up. 

What. The fuck. 

Harry stood up, almost hitting the ceiling fan to his horror. His eyes darted to the mirror and... 

He was tall, and pretty buff for some reason, but. He was really, much taller then a newly minted 15 year old should have been, at least seven feet. His trousers were way too snug, and came up a bit higher than mid shin. He saw (no glasses, why could he see) that Dudley's old shirt was stretching against his newly defined chest, straining with every breath. 

Rip. 

The neck had ripped. Rip, rip, tear, soon all of his clothes were tearing. 

Harry was growing again. 

He struggled to free his still erect dick from it's crushing holds, failing to muffle his strangled groan as he handled his pulsing cock. He fell back onto his bed, ignoring it's protests because of his new weight. He started pumping his proud eight inch cock, though it was probably bigger than that now. 

Fuck, Harry was in heaven. He was so fucking big, and he didn't know why but it was so bloody hot. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, moving off the bed because he was grazing the ceiling. Everything looked like it shrunk, it was all so tiny now. He carefully grabbed a book between two fingers, it looked like it belonged in a doll house. 

Harry grinned wryly, "I'd like to see uncle Vernon try and boss me around now." His voice was rather booming, he noted. "Fuck, I kinda wanna get bigger, maybe then I'll be able to squash Voldemort like the cocroach deserves." He was probably enjoying this way more than he should, but he just felt euphoric, and turned on. 

"Ah, bloody hell, I wanna crush this entire house. No, the entire NEIGHBORHOOD, it'd serve the pathetic ants right." And like clockwork he started growing again. He moaned, unabashed by what the Dursleys would do, they were beneath him now. Fuck he was HUGE. His cock was leaking like a faucet, the fat appendage leaving puddles in its wake. He could hear the floor groan sharply under him, his foot was now beside the door, straining against the wall. His foot was almost as big as the door, he was gonna break out of the house soon, he knew it. 

Harry heard a single "What the bloody hell are you doing in there boy?!", before he pushed with his foot. He broke the wall, hearing the Dursley's frightened screams. He groaned one final time, the amount of power he had was intoxicating. With a few more tugs on his dick, he came hard all over the room; coating everything in his thick cum. 

After breathing a bit, Harry noticed some rather persistent tapping on his leg. He realized his enormous foot was blocking the stairway, and the Dursleys were trying to escape. 

Well, he couldn't have that, could he? The fun hasn't even begun. But first, Harry rationalized, he should probably free himself from this cramped room. Using his other foot, he quickly bashed the wall down, escaping the tiny room. With a downright evil grin he saw the Dursley family cowering in the right corner, too afraid of him to move. He reached out with his two hands, grabbing Dudley and Petunia in one, with Vernon in the other. 

They yelled and struggled, clawing at him, but he never felt a thing. 

It was quite pathetic, really. 

He maneuvered himself down the stair well and into the living room, where he sat and enjoyed the family's wriggling.  
Harry briefly wondered if he should get someone to worship his cock, Malfoy'd be perfect for that. 

"BOY! YOU LET US GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!  
OR WE'LL- we'll-" 

"You'll what?" He was perhaps enjoying this a bit much, but this was one of his favorite revenge fantasies! When he was young, trapped in that fucking cupboard, he'd dreamed of ways to make them suffer. To destroy and crush Privet Drive, and eat the stupid Dursleys, after making them grovel at his feet. 

Harry grinned a little wider, this was the best birthday ever! 

"There's nothing you can do to me, if you hadn't noticed, I'm 25 ft tall!" He squeezed them a little harder, erupting more shrieks. Harry gave a sadistic leer, and commanded in a low, booming voice, 

"If you want to get out alive, get down on your knees and grovel to my feet." They all looked ready to protest, but realized how little power they had right now. They meekly nodded. 

Making sure all possible exits were blocked off, Harry set them at his feet and leaned back, keen on enjoying the show. They were reluctant at first, but after realizing Harry held their lives in his grasp, they kneeled down and started massaging his feet. Their actual attention wasn't pleasurable, but the fact that he forced them to submit just by ordering them... 

Harry was never going to go back after this. Anyone, even his friends, Sirius, and especially Dumbledore, were gonna have a rude awakening if they tried to make him small again. 

Rather suddenly, that wonderful fire in his veins flared again. He was going to get even bigger?! This really was the best day of his life. 

Harry chuckled sinisterly, bringing the Dursleys of their humiliation. 

"This was great, we should do this again." He paused and saw the relief of their faces. 

"But, I realized I'm feeling rather... famished." As he started to swell once again, he snatched the Dursleys from their kneeling position and brought them to his face. "I think I'll have a parting snack." He picked Petunia by the back of her blouse, and raised her over his wet, parted mouth. She screamed, trying to hold onto his much larger thumb. 

"Please Harry! Don't kill me, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He paused, pretending to consider it. 

"Hmmm... no. I have no use for anything other then a snack right now. After everything you've done to me, ordered me with your awful, shrill voice, you still beg for forgiveness? Oh but don't worry, you're husband and pig will join you soon." Harry opened his mouth again, and dropped his aunt inside, swallowing her whole. The two men had gone silent, and Harry was still hungry. 

He raised Vernon next, who was still in shock. Harry gave his uncle a rather villainous laugh.  
"Remember all those times you hurt me, you'd say I couldn't do anything because I was just a little freak? Well, I guess I'm still a freak, but I'm not so little anymore, am I?" He'd grown enough so far He'd be able to eat him entirely too. With little protest Harry devoured his uncle aswell. He could feel his stomach bulging now, but there was still a pig left. 

He brought Dudley close to his face, as if to examine him. Just to be an ass, Harry brought his tongue out and licked the boy from toe to head. He smacked his lips, Dudley tasted strangely of pork. Dudley whimpered, shaking infront of his ginormous cousin. 

Harry on the other hand, was learning a lot about himself today. He liked being a giant, toying with tiny people, and eating said tiny people whole. This whole thing was going to be a permanent resident in the spank Bank, he'd never been so aroused. 

He looked into Dudley's watering eyes, grinning his favorite mean smile. 

"Y'know, this really is poetic justice. I never got much to eat, but it turns out all this time you were fattened up just to be eaten by me. This three course meal was missing pork, anyway." Just as he raised Dudley above his open maw, Nymphadora Tonks opened the door to Dudley Dursley disapearing down a giant, naked, Harry Potter's throat. 

Harry rubbed his full, swollen stomach with a content smile, burping lightly. He could feel himself growing again, this was the last, big time, he felt. 

"DEAR MERLIN! HARRY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He turned sharply, seeing a pink haired woman gaping at him in the house's doorway. He glared at her, angry at being interrupted. He wanted to enjoy his final growth spurt, not explain himself to a witch. In fact, he didn't even know whose side she was on. That gave him as good a reason as any to capture her, so he reached out to pick her up. 

Out of all the situations Tonks could find herself in, this was not one she thought possible. After hearing the crashes and screaming, she decided blowing her cover to them would be worth it. But, with an angry, 30 foot tall and still growing Boy-Who-Lived that ate his family and was reaching out to grab her, Tonks for the first time me in her life was reevaluating her life choices. 

She panicked, throwing a stunner, cutter, blaster, or anything at the giant teenager but nothing worked, or showed any signs of working. The spells slid right off his skin, like they would a dragon. But before she could run, this enormous Harry grabbed her and prevented any escape. 

Tonks could see him growing by the foot before her very eyes, a red haze on his cheeks as he groaned, obviously gaining pleasure from this. He was slouching, trying not to hit his head on the roof, legs and body running out of room in the house. He went of his back, putting his feet on the ceiling. With a stuttering heart she realized Harry was about to break out of the damn house. With a loud grunt, he pushed his feet up, kicking the top of the house into the back yard. Tonks gave a yelp as she was lifted into the air by Harry standing at his fully grown height, now a colossal fifty feet, or fifteen meters.

Harry took a deep breath, looking at the tiny neighborhood in front of him. Many of the people were woken by the crash of the destroyed house, it was only about one in the morning after all. And as much as he wanted to get to the destruction right away, he currently held a captive witch in his hand. He glanced at her, and marveled at how big he had grown. His hand pretty much covered her entire body, except her arms and up. 

He raised her to his face, expression portraying just how forgiving he'd be if she had wished him harm. 

"What were you doing here?" His voice was really rumbley now, cool. 

He saw her startle at being addressed, looking at him in apprehension. He smirked at her fear, finding it rather amusing. 

"Well if you don't wish to answer, let me put it this way. Are you with Voldemort, and if so, how would you like to die?" He increased his grip slightly, seeing her snap out of it. 

"NO! No Harry, I'm not with Voldemort! I promise! I'm with Dumbledore, just- just put me down and I'll go get him!" Harry narrowed his eyes at the mention of Dumbledore, not being too impressed with the old man at the moment. But, he didn't really have a reason to keep her, even if she did just bring along more Deatheaters, it's not like they'd be able to do anything to him. He decided to just let her go. He crouched down and set her on the side walk, making sure she didn't fall. 

"Fine. You've got five before I start smashing houses." She nodded rapidly, apparating away with no hesitation. He looked around, spoting a tarp on a shed in the neighbors backyard. It was big enough to tie around his waist, which he did. 

'No need for everyone to see my junk, especially if it's someone I know.' He looked at the neighborhood again seeing people gaping in terror at his imposing figure. He let a devious grin part his cheeks. 

'Oops. I guess I forgot to tell her I meant five seconds.' He stomped over to the Polkin's house, and raised a foot above the roof. They always were just awful people. Crunch. 

☆☆☆ 

Tonks was running as soon as she saw 12 Grimmald place in front of her, she ripped open the door and practically screamed, 

"EMERGENCY MEETING, GET EVERYONE HERE!" There was immediately a loud scrambling of Order members fire calling and getting everyone into the dining room. She could hear the kids upstairs asking what's going on, and Molly promptly telling them to go to there rooms. 

It took a whole three minutes before everyone was in the dining hall, Albus coming by floo last. He had an uncharacteristicly serious expression worn on his face. 

"Alright then Nymphadora, what happened?" 

"IT'S HARRY!" Everyone, especially Albus, Sirius, and Molly immediately were paying closer attention. 

"What's happened to young Mr. Potter?"  
"I-I don't know, I heard a bunch of crashes inside the house, and screaming, so I opened the door and- and-!" 

"What happened?!" Sirius was on his feet looking immensely worried. 

"HARRY WAS A GIANT AND HE ATE HIS FAMILY!" This was the first time in Tonks' life where silence actually felt deafening. Everyone was giving her disbelieving looks, even Dumbledore looked rather dubious. 

"Please you have to believe me! He said in five minutes he was gonna start destroying the neighborhood and he wasn't joking! Just please come with me, we have less than a minute!" Everyone started to say something, but Albus was faster. 

"Regardless if what you say is true or not, I believe something is very wrong at Privet Drive, let us make haste." Since it was Dumbledore, everyone immediately got ready, but Tonks needed to speak to him. She brushed past the people leaving and caught up. 

"Sir! If I could ask, can you bring Ron and Hermione with? Harry doesn't seem like himself, I think he needs them to help calm him down." Dumbledore pondered her request, and nodded. 

"Yes, we will all be there, so it should be safe. If it will help bring Harry back to his senses, we will do as such." After grabbing the rest of the inhabitants, despite Molly's protests, they all disapparated to Privet Drive, 

... and were met with a blazing war zone. Screams echoed all throughout Surrey, every building was on fire, and at the center stood a fifty foot tall man, fire burning from his hands. 

Everyone stared in shock, the... giant was covered in fire, burning around him like a cloak of damnation. His hair was fire, burning up in the style of the Boy-Who-Lived's hair, eyes and mouth glowing with bright orange light, face in a pure evil expression of sadistic glee. But the most defining feature, was the jagged, lighting bolt scar that went from the hairline to the left eye and was searing like a crack in molten rock. There was no doubt about it. This monster that was destroying muggle military vehicles on the ground and sky, that was causing untold death and destruction, was none other than-  
"Harry..."

Harry didn't mean for things to go this way, if he was being honest. Doesn't mean he wasn't enjoying it, but still. 

After demolishing the Polkins' house, amongst others, a pair of dementors had shown up.  
They circled him as unpleasant feelings started to well up, but another thing welled up as well. 

The fiery feeling was back, but it wasn't like before. This time, it started in his chest, then spread to his arms and palms, and came out in a flash of fire. The dementors shrieked, but Harry just looked at his now ignited hands. 

This was... new. 

As was the new size, but he didn't expect there to be more. He flexed his now buring fingers, mesmerized by the power. His concentration was broken by the dementors coming at him, to which he grabbed, squished, and incinerated. 

Staring in shock at his hands, he never noticed all the police and military vehicles showing up. He could only feel the earth beneath him, the molten, fiery rock, the core. The heat that keeps this planet alive and the atmosphere together, that was him. He was the fire, the core, and he was an extention of it. It made sense now, he closed his eyes and ignored the warnings to stand down from the police. 

He wasn't a human, or even a giant. 

He was a God. A God of Fire. 

He could do whatever he wanted! All his life he'd been a slave, a hero, the one to come out with the short end of the stick! Not anymore, it was the world's turn to do as he says. He would make everyone, EVERYONE fear him! 

And to start, it was time to burn down the place that suppressed his power. 

He gave a smirk, that turned into a chuckle, that turned into powerful maniacal laughter.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU MORTALS HAVE THE POWER TO STOP A GOD?! HOW ARROGANT!" He could physically see some of the people flinch, no doubt believing his position. 

"HARRY POTTER! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! STAND DOWN AT- AAAAAAGGHH!" 

Harry unleashed his fire upon the surrounding trucks and tanks, melting them and burning the people within as well. As Harry was destroying the opposition, and the smart were fleeing, news helicopters were recording the teen god. They were sending it to nearly every news outlet in the country, showing his identity to the world. News articles were being printed, radios and televisions were were broadcasting it live. 

Everyone now knew of the powerful fifteen year old, and while this was happening, the magical world was freaking. The statute of secrecy was all but destroyed, and what was thought to be a myth had become reality. 

☆☆☆ 

Deep within the Amazon Rainforest, a community from around the world was meeting. There was a city, hidden by magic from the volcano in its center. It was made of volcanic stone, and in the hellish mountain was a temple. In the main chamber was a throne, it was grand, twenty meters tall and made for a giant. On it, was a thick golden circlet, fit for a king. Of course, this king had to match the size of the throne. 

In a side chamber, there was a large table filled with what would usually be found in legends. Fire nymphs, demons, imps, phoenixes, and all other creatures connected to fire gathered in the chamber. The leaders of each species gathered around discussing how they would bring their young God to his temple. The Fire Nymph Queen spoke after seemingly reaching an agreement. 

"Then it is settled, we shall bring his Highness to the temple when he is done his debut to the humans, then we will begin serving his every desire. Our people will once again reign supreme! Let us make preparations, for His Blazing Magesty, has come back to us!" There was a roar of support, that echoed for miles.


	2. Fiend Fyre

Harry was having the time of his life, truly. He'd never really considered himself a sadistic person before, however that has obviously changed. 

He could feel them by his feet, begging for mercy, for forgiveness. He doesn't blame them for doing their job, however he would not allow attacks against his person. Once the smart ones realized the futility in trying to hurt someone that was simply above them, they were like cute little kittens seeking love. 

He steps past the fifth group of people that layed down their weapons, having shown enough remorse for shooting at him. There was a large group of men and women behind him, on their knees and praying to their new God. 

No, what he really loves is demolishing the stubborn and bigoted. He is giving the option to walk away to these soldiers, but but ones that simply refuse to accept the peaceful truth in favor of inciting distress... they deserve everything he gives them. 

Harry stops infront of the most persistent fighters, looking down on them in what he hopes looks like pity. He towers over everything within area, he hopes it gives him the desired terrifying effect. 

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS OR KNOW MY JUDGMENT." A few run towards Harry, kneeling at his feet and murmuring apologies before running behind him. 

Harry is litten by what looks like hell fire, casting the suburbs in an angry glow. 

"Very well." This is his favorite part, seeing their self assured expressions crumple in the face of his power. He raises both hands, a giant fire ball gathering between them as he faces the depleted forces. 

"YOU REFUSE MY GENEROSITY, I IGNORE YOUR PLEAS. MAY OBLIVION HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS." With a wicked smile, he prepares to end their pathetic lives. 

Just as Harry was about to unleash the immense amount of fire, he hears a familiar grating voice. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, CEASE THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!" He slowly turned his head to the Headmaster, grin turning into an enraged snarl. 

On top of a small building on the outskirts of London, stood Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with Nymphadora Tonks, Emiline Vance, Hestia Jones, Deladus Diggle, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black. 

With menacingly Precise movements, Harry Potter turned to face the people he had trusted most. 

☆☆☆ 

For a few seconds, none of the Order could believe what they were seeing. The entire situation was ridiculous, but none could deny the destruction the Boy-Who-Lived was causing. 

McGonagall was horrified, hands over her mouth as she took in the sheer demolishtion that young Mr Potter was causing. The way he made people beg at his feet for mercy before stepping away, killing more and more muggles that tried to stop him, all with that awful, awful expression of perverse enjoyment. 

Severus had convinced himself the boy was just an arrogant dunderhead, but never in his dreams could he have imagined him capable of this. 

Tonks knew it would be bad, but never this bad. Remus was pale, clearly not comprehensive. Molly and Arthur were also not believing their eyes, their older sons left gaping. This monster was nothing like their parents described Harry to be. 

Ginny couldn't believe her hero would do this, and Ron and Hermione had no words, barely able to register their friend in the giant at all. But Sirius, he was devastated. It felt like the last bit of James and Lily had died when Harry looked like this. 

Even Dumbledore was in shock, the sheer horror and disappointment he felt towards the boy was immeasurable. He only snapped out of it once he saw that Harry intended to kill a group of hundreds of soldiers. 

They had been quick in appearing on the the scene, but now with Harry's wrath directed at them, he regretted bringing his entire group. 

"Ah, professor, how lovely to meet you here." Harry had lowered his arms, but the fireball stayed where it was, threateningly. 

He stalked up to them, seemingly getting even taller as he crossed the street. The deep thudding sounds of his feet made them all shiver, reminding them just how much more powerful he is. 

Up this close they saw him more clearly, he was much more defined and muscular then when they had last seen him. His face and body were still Harry's, but it had a sense of unattainable symmetry, as though he had been sculpted to be perfection. 

His hair style was the same, but it was made of flame. His eyes were glowing bright with the orange glow of fire, as was the inside of his mouth. His bolt scar wasn't the only marking glowing on his self, there were other tribal-like tattoos that glowed with the power, on his chest, shoulders, hands, hips, and feet. He was also wreathed in flames, likely to protect his nudity. 

All in all, he really did look like a vengeful fire god. 

Even standing on a three story building, he was taller than they were. He glared down at them in contempt, as though asking for a good reason he shouldn't incinerate them where they stood. 

It brought ice into even Dumbledore's veins. 

"Well? I've stopped, what now oh great headmaster?" Dumbledore could tell Harry wasn't taking them seriously, what with the fireball still ready to kill the muggles. 

He still had to try. 

"Harry, I implore you to stop this insanity. This is genocide, think of your parents! Your friends! They wouldn't want this for you my boy, please just vanish the fire! We'll find some way to help you, just please stop!" He truly hated to guilt trip the boy, but he needed to do something about this. 

Harry made no move to acknowledge his words, he just towered there for a few moments. Then, the corner of his mouth twitched, and his chest began shaking. It seemed for a few seconds he had gotten through to the boy, but then he heard the snickering. 

"Pffft- hahahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHA!" Harry cackled for a healthy while, mocking his words as he stared Dumbledore down. Albus could feel any hope he had for Harry start to dwindle, not when laughed so horribly in the face of his actions. 

"Oh, Dumbledore, that was too good," he faked wiping a tear away, hand on his chest as he looked faux sweetly at them. "You think I don't know what killing is? I've just burned hundreds of worthless little pests that are called humans, off the face of the earth. And guess what? I enjoyed it." Any false pretenses fell away as he revealed his true emotions, vindictive smile sharp enough to cut diamond. 

"As for 'family', their dead. Gone. Not with the living. I don't give a damn what they would think of me, because they can't. Friends? I haven't got any of those, you made sure of that by making them abandon me." Did he really fault his friends? No, but he wanted Dumbledore to feel totally helpless, just as he felt for most of his life. 

"And as for helping me," Dumbledore and the rest of the group fell on their asses when Harry slammed both of his hands on the top of the building, shaking and almost crumbling it. He leaned in closer, grin positively evil. "I've never. Felt. Better." 

They saw Harry lift his right hand, poised to snap. Dumbledore realized what was happening too late. 

Snap. 

"No-!" The fire ball was released from suspension, completely obliterating the remaining muggle army. 

"Hahahahahaha..." Harry's low, mocking chuckle at the pained screams echoed across the burning clearing. All the the people at the scene were trembling, just how powerful was this boy? How long would it be before his limited mercy ran out, and he decided to kill them all? 

One news helicopter were still recording, showcasing the God's ability to decimate armies to the world. By now, they realized they were in the danger zone and tried to retreat. But, for some reason they couldn't move. 

There was a force keeping them in place, and when they looked back at the scene, they saw Harry Potter holding his hand out. He pulled the helicopter toward himself with nari a thought, and grasped it around the tail. It looked like a model drone in his grip. 

The crew inside could hardly believe they were so close to the teenage monster, they were all frozen in fear. He really was much bigger up close. 

Harry looked into the camera, as well as addressed the kneeling people, noting that the sun was rising, and spoke. 

"Your weapons don't hurt me, your armies are casualties waiting to happen, and if you fight me, you will lose. A new era is coming, whether you will embrace it and live, or reject it and die is no skin of my back. To those of you with evil hearts, just know that judgment day has arrived. The Era of the God of Fire Hadeon has begun." Harry destroyed the camera, and sent the vehicle on its way. 

The praying crowd had began chanting, 

"All hail Lord Hadeon! All praise the God of Fire!" 

The crowd had grown much bigger, he saw. Residents from all over London had come to his feet, kissing and praising him. 

He vaguely remembers awhile ago, when he would have been mortified by the attention. But now, he simply stands there and basks in the worship. He is a God now, and these mortals revere him, so he shall grant the privilege of basking in his presence. 

Harry looks back at the Order, and sees them with their wands trained at him. Ouch, even Sirius and Remus. He easily sees Hermione, Ron, and Ginny behind them, cowaring and afraid of Harry. 

He doesn't want to fight the group of wizards, not now. That's a treat for later. But... he does want his friends back, even if he must take them. He really misses them. 

So, as they throw spell, after spell at him, none of which work, he subtly uses his power to levitate them over to him. His eyes telling them to keep quiet, and they do (out of fear if nothing else). 

It's only because of Molly's screams that they realize the kids are gone, now seeing them sitting on one of Harry's hands. 

What he was about to do was risky, but so worth it if it worked. 

"Well, would you look at the time! Sorry I can't talk anymore, but being a god is kind of busy work. Don't worry about them, I just wanna catch up! And to you my loyal followers, I grant my protection for your faith." All of the assembled crowd glowed briefly, now under Harry's divine protection. They cheered, all kneeling and praying, giving Harry their gratitude. 

Once again looking at the crushed wizard group, he gives them a nasty smirk. His flames start swirling around him, engulfing Harry and his friends. 

Then, they disappear, after Harry changed the world in a single night. 

☆☆☆ 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny flash into existence at the bottom of a lush, green valley, hidden by a large mountain range on the horizon of Hogwarts. Harry had found it when he was flying, trying to relieve the stress of the Triwizard Tournament. It became a lovely hideout for him, and even if it looks like it shrank, its still more than big enough to hide them. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he had done it right, quickly sitting down to check on Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They looked unharmed, if a little shaken up. They were looking up at him in amazement, and he couldn't lie when he said he preened a little. 

He brought his tiny friends up closer to his face, and spoke in a much softer voice then he did before. 

"Uhh, hi mates, it's been awhile!" That seemed to be it for Hermione as she burst into tears and flung herself at his face, hugging his cheek with all her might. 

"OH, Harry! We're so sorry about the summer! We tried so hard to give you good letters but then they took our owls, and they kept censoring them, and you- your so big! What happened? You were acting so different and we were so scared and- and-!" Harry took his other hand and gently rubbed Hermione's back. 

"It's alright Hermione, all is forgiven, it wasn't your guy's fault. If anything, I'm sorry I kidnapped you guys; I just missed you so much!" Soon after that, even Ron and Ginny hugged his face, saying they missed him too. He pulled them back and put them on the ground, letting them look at the meadow. 

"Wow Harry, this place is beautiful!" During the summer, the valley becomes a beautiful green, wild flowers go everywhere, the trees bear fruits, vines on willows give shade, and the small lake is crystal clear, lots of animals live around it. It's a little paradise. He looked to Ginny and smiled. 

"Yeah, it's the only place I could think of. Oh, oops, I'm still on fire." He quickly extinguished his hair by running a hand through it, rubbed his eyes back to normal, and put the flames on his body out, leaving him completely normal, but naked. 

Harry flushed crimson, his friends were looking at him. 

"O-oops, uh, let me conjure something on-" 

¤¤SMUT¤¤ 

"Wait." 

Surprisingly, it was Ron who made the request. He was flushed up to his ears, giving Harry shy glances. The girls were too, they kept giving him subtle glances, in the direction of his cro- oh. 

OH. 

Harry swallowed, throat feeling tight. He never thought he'd be in this situation with his best friends, other people yes, but not with them. He stared at them a little, Ginny was cute, he'd known that for awhile. She was also attractive, her hair reminded him of fire, as did her spitfire attitude. 

Then he looked at Ron, and saw a lot of the same traits in him. While he could be brash and reckless, he also had a softer side he'd shown Harry occasionally. Once in third year he woke up from a nightmare looking near tears, so Harry had stayed up with him and listened to the story of his 'Teddy-spider'. He and Ron had grown much closer after that. 

Then, there was the lovely Hermione. Harry and her had been very close after the troll incident, they'd had many emotional talks. Despite Hermione being older, Harry was always there to protect her. She was cute, smart, and very sweet. 

So no, he supposed they weren't the worst people to have pleasure him. 

He gave a teasing smirk, making all three of them flush. 

"Why Ron? You guys wanna touch it?" He wrapped a hand around his dick, giving it a few slow strokes. It got hard pretty quickly and the three of them were just standing there and staring, obviously getting aroused as well. 

"Well?" He could tell they were considering their size difference, wondering how they would do it. 

"H-how would you wanna do it Harry- woah!" He quickly scooped the three of them up, layed on his back, and put them on his lower stomach. He propped his head up on a hill behind him, arms crossed on the back of his head. He could see they were still hesitant, so he realized he'd have to be firm on what he wanted. 

"Take your clothes off." 

They spun around and looked at him, but he just raised an eyebrow. They all flushed again, but did as told. Ron, then Hermione, then Ginny. They became still again after. 

"Walk up to it, and start hugging and rubbing on it." They did so, Ron took notice that it was about seven feet tall. He knew Harry had always been packing, but this was just monstrous. 

He walked to the side, hugged himself against it and squeezed. He looked back at Harry, hearing a rumbling moan. When Harry's just being (a really big) Harry, it's easy to forget what his best mate is. 

But looking up at Harry through his perfect, muscular, defined body, it's hard to think of him as anything other than a God. 

It's a bit odd to think of his best mate as a teenage god, but after the destruction Harry caused in Surrey, it's starting to stick more in his mind. 

He had to admit, the way Harry had obliterated everything was wicked, scary as hell, but wicked. And now, here he was practically worshiping his giant mate's giant dick. It was oddly hot. 

Hermione was having some of the same issues, Harry had become a big figure in her life. He was kind, strong, and protective, everything she had ever hoped for in a friend. And now, he was literally a big figure, the "God of Fire." She'd have to do more research on that, but right now there was a divine cock that needed servicing. 

Ron had completely bear hugged it, humping it and dragging it down to Harry's (very sculpted) abs. Ginny was on top of it, squeezing the flushed head and licking up any pre. 

Hermione decided what to do, and she climbed on top, hugged the shaft tight at the bottom, and grinded her pussy where Harry's balls met his dick. She heard a loud growl, and like the Weasley siblings, looked up at where Harry looked to be in euphoria. His face was taught, and blazed red. He occasionally breathed out jets of flame, looking like the dragon he faced last year. 

His large green eyes opened, looking at them in mild annoyance. 

"That doesn't mean stop." 

She didn't even bother to correct themselves when they all replied, 

"Yes, my Lord." 

Ginny saw the way Harry's eyes darkened, clearly liking that. His dick also released a spurt of cum, which she and Ron licked right up. The three of them got back to work, using their bodies to bring as much pleasure to their lord as possible. 

She really was one lucky girl. 

Harry almost nutted from those three words, and he could barely stop himself from using his hand to jerk his dick. He saw how hard at work they were, trying to please him. He'd never taken Ron as someone who'd play for both teams, but maybe Harry was special. 

It was crazy, just how much bigger he was than them. How if he wanted, he could squish them, or eat them. Well, maybe not eat them, but it'd be fun to have one of them in his mouth, squirming, moaning so cutely as he played with them using his tongue. 

Yeah, after they finished worshiping him, he'd give them their reward. Harry could feel himself almost there, he'd cum and cover them in his spunk, then lick them and suck them in his mouth till they came, because they were his now, his friends, worshipers, whatever. They belonged to him now, and no one will ever take them away again. 

Yep, that was it. 

Harry gave one final strangled groan, and came all over his tiny friends. He could hear their shouts of surprise as they were soaked in his sticky cum, stopping their ministrations. 

He opened his blurry eyes, coming down from his high. He saw them climbing off him, panting. They worked so hard, they deserve to cum. 

First he plucked up Ron, seeing his surprised face made Harry smile. Ron had cum pretty much everywhere, so Harry gave him a teasing lick on his abdomen before taking his legs in his mouth, sucking his own cum off. 

Ron gave a strangled squeak, but let Harry lick all over his body, getting his cum off. After Ron was clean, Harry let Ron grab his nose before he put Ron's lower body in his mouth, Ron's legs straddling his face. 

Harry used his thick tongue to play with Ron's much smaller dick, even nudging playfully at his ass. He brought up his fingers to play with the rest of Ron's body, tweeking the tiny nipples, and touching his erogenous spots. Ron came in no time, swearing to hell and back as Harry played with his body. 

Ron was in heaven, brought there by his personal God Harry. Up this close he really felt like a little doll in comparison, it'd take a bit to get used to Harry's size, even if it's a welcome change. 

After being released from Harry's mouth, Ron was grabbed again, and pulled into a kiss that felt more like a licking. He still opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Harry's, though. When he was pulled away, he saw Harry gazing possessively at him, lightly stroking his side with a knuckle. 

"Mine." Was all that was said, but Ron still nodded. 

"Yours, Harry." 

Harry smiled, and layed Ron down next to him in the soft grass. Next, he found Ginny licking up his cum from his stomach, even coming up to suckle on his cock a bit. It was pretty cute, seeing how devoted to him she was, a perfect follower. 

He picked her up too, placed her in his mouth and licked her everywhere. She didn't have as much as the other two, but she enjoyed the tongue job, especially when he suckled on her tits. 

Harry gave her one last lick along her front, before he took her snatch into his mouth, and she rode his tongue. She squeaked and moaned, wriggling her hips as he managed to fuck a bit of his tongue into her pussy, the rest rubbing her clit. She managed to grab a finger from the hand that was holding her up, then hugged and kissed it. 

She was so adorable looking at him with those puppy eyes, he decided to give her a treat. He moaned lowly, putting vibrations on his tongue and sending her into a powerful orgasm. She threw her head back and cried out, squirting inside his mouth. 

Ginny could barely believe this wasn't one of her more extreme wet dreams, but she still hadn't woken up so she enjoyed it to the fullest. 

She'd imagined having Harry's tongue on her before, but never would she imagine it happening like this. 

When she first saw Harry last night in London, she could barely believe it was him. She never would have guessed he had such a twisted side of himself, one that reveled in lording his power over people. 

Ginny wouldn't lie, either. She was rather put off when she first saw him being so villainous. He was nothing like what she'd imagined the Boy-Who-Lived to be, so different from her childhood stories. 

But, then she realized he wasn't the the Boy-Who-Lived, he was Harry Potter. And Harry was quiet, serious, brave, and kind of an ass. He was a real person, and people had flaws. And when he displayed those flaws that night... they made her excited. 

He was so powerful, dangerous, terrifying, and yet still so sweet to his loved ones, she made her decision right there that she would be with him. No matter what. 

So actually having (kinky, giant) sex with him was like a deep, dark fantasy being realised, and even if she was asleep Ginny never wanted to wake up. 

So as she eased out of his mouth, she gave him a messy, wet kiss that didn't really fit, but felt like the rightist thing on planet earth. And when he stroked her hair, proclaimed her his, the only thing she could say was, 

"Of course, sir." 

With Ginny napping next to Ron, Harry went to give Hermione her turn. However, when he looked down at Hermione, he saw her finish cleaning up the rest of his cum, wandlessly. He blinked, before letting out a light chuckle. 

Hermione startled, whipping around to face him. 

"Only you, Hermione, would take the time out of your day to wandlessly clean up my cum." He saw her flush in the late morning sun, looking like a pretty wood elf with her hazelnut hair and eyes. 

"Oh, hush you.." she still took his offered hand ride up to his face, sitting like a bird perched on the top of his hand. 

"Sooo, no tongue job?" The red haze on her face somehow darkened. 

"I never said that... but, I was wondering, could you play with my breasts? They're rather sensitive when I'm ar- eeeeee!" Wasting no time, Harry took her breasts into his steamy mouth. He also made sure to put his thumb in between her legs, so she could grind herself against something. 

He swiped his tongue along her nipples, then made a figer eight pattern going around and in-between her boobs. Hermione was loving it, she had one small hand on his cheek and the other on his hand. She was Rocking herself against his thumb, making broken little 'oh' noises. 

He took a moment too really study her, noticing for anonther exciting time just how tiny everyone was to him. He could feel his cock start to harden again, so he reached over and started jerking off. He moaned around Hermione's Itty-bitty breasts, making her squeal in delight. 

He was so powerful now, he could do whatever he wanted, and no one would be able to stop him. He was God of this Earth, his word was law, or it would be. He looked down at Hermione again, and spoke without thinking, 

"Fuck, you're so tiny." 

Hermione blinked open her eyes, looking at her friend who'd achieved godhood. 

"And you're humongous." She saw his face twitch, and looked back at his dick that had his hand on it. "But you like that, don't you?" She turned back around to him, and she saw him gulp and blush a bit more. 

She bit her lip, she liked Harry big too. She got unashamedly turned on when he flaunted his power last night, truly playing the role of a God. She looked him in the eyes, and flushed. 

"I like you gigantic, too." He groaned, sucking Hermione's wetness into his mouth this time. 

Harry started jacking again, sucking Hermione so furiously she actually screamed. She used his nose as balance, and rode his tongue to kingdom come. 

They both came soon after, Harry cleaned them both up, and put her next to Ron and Ginny. She gazed up at him, and before he took his hand away, Hermione hugged a finger, and whispered before she fell asleep, 

"I'm yours too, Harry." 

¤¤ENDSMUT¤¤ 

Harry smiled, curling around his tiny humans. He fell into a leisurely rest, keeping them protected, because they were his, and his alone. 

☆☆☆ 

The Fire Nymph Queen was ready, she had organized every needed preparation. The temple was cleaned, representatives from every race had gathered, and the grandest feast had been cooked. Her Lord had made an awe inspiring impression on the humans, and now he was in the perfect place to be escorted to the temple. With a bright smile, she and her guards fire flashed to his Blazing Majesty's presence. 

☆☆☆ 

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily as he gazed out to his equally depressed Order, all faces sullen with the Weasley's in particular looking teary eyed. Sirius looked onward blankly, seeming like the rest of his fight had been sucked out of his soul. 

The reason for this mood? 

Harry James Potter. 

Or as he was now known to the world, Lord Hadeon, the God of Fire. 

Whatever had once been the sweet, caring, brave boy that was Harry Potter was long gone now. In his place was a fire breathing monster that would bring nothing but destruction to humankind, so unbeatable that not even the most powerful magic spells would come close to damaging it. 

The future had never looked so bleak to Albus Dumbledore. 

Whether it was Hadeon, or Voldemort that won, the world would not be safe. 

And it would be the Order of the Phoenix that tried to clean it up, with or without Albus. 

However, while the rest of the order was mulling over the seemingly bleak future, Tonks was lost in her own thoughts. They were all centered around a certain God, and she didn't know what to do. 

After all of the adrenaline and shock had worn off, she found herself coming back to the experience, especially in her... 'free time.' It was odd, this has never happened to her before. She's never felt like this about someone, muchless the fifteen year old Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-An-Evil-God. 

However, right now there were more pressing matter. She'd come back to this later... or tonight. 

☆☆☆ 

Hadeon the God of Fire, the name that has been on everyone's lips since last night. 

The boy that had once been Harry Potter, was now a god. And not a regular god, no. 

A violent, sadistic, vengeful God. 

Everyone everywhere was a wreak, news outlets playing the footage of the 'Surrey Burning' until everyone has it memorized, scientists attempting to find the truth of these strange powers the boy possesses, government officials gathering anything they can on the boy-god, everyday people slreading insane rumors, children idolizing the fire weilding god, and nearly every religion trying to rationalize the occurrence. The most popular one is that the Devil has escaped from hell, or the antichrist has been born. 

But the wizarding world, it was on its head. 

The rumors about the 'unstable' Boy-Who-Lived had been spreading for months, trying to make him seem insane and ruin his power. But now, everyone lived in fear of him. Everyone acted like 'Hadeon' would just jump of of the shadows and burn down their world, there were even rumors of people forgoing fire completely! 

This was completely unacceptable to Lord Voldemort! Now that everyone was so paranoid, they would go looking for things that don't seem right! That means it'll be even harder to infiltrate the Ministry! 

Crumbling up another issue of the Daily Profit that has Harry bloody Potter on the cover again, Voldemort throws it into the fire, the image of Potter as Hadeon mockingly grinning at him. 

"Soon, Potter..." Voldemort hissed as he pet Nagini, "I will kill you and take the secrets of your power, then I shall be God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, there will be a severe power imbalance in Harry's relationships. Also if you hadn't noticed, becoming a god has made Harry into an ass, and probably a sociopath. He doesn't care for human life, the closest he can get is "his lovely followers", and he has a rather possessive view of his "partners". Just a warning, they're not very healthy.


	3. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: I've edited all three chapters, hope the quality improved :)

Harry was woken up from his nap by several presences appearing, all not human. He quickly activated his fire, getting to his feet and ready to burn whatever disturbed him. 

When he looked down, he saw five human sized beings. They were all kneeling, gazing at him in a familiar reverence. Seeing that they weren't aggressive, Harry relaxed; deciding not to burn them just yet. He still glared at them. 

"You dare disturb me in my own domain? Give me a good reason not to incinerate you for your insolence." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hermione dragging Ron and Ginny off behind him. He was glad Hermione had the thought to get themselves out of the line of fire, he didn't want them to get hurt. 

"Oh, forgive us your Majesty! Your humble servants hold nothing but loyalty to your Greatness!" They knew how to stroke an ego, he'd give them that. "We come on behalf of the rest of the beings that have pledged themselves to the God of Fire, they eagerly await your presence at your Temple." This caused Harry to pause. 

"My Temple? Tell me what the hell's going on." He stared them down with his glowing, orange eyes, taking note of the creatures in front of him. Their skin ranged from sun kissed, to dark brown, to even red. They dressed as if they were from the Greek or Roman era, with togas, sandals, and even leather armor. What really cemented their non-human look was the adornment of flames along their bodies, in their hair, and glowing eyes and mouths. 

The one in the middle, a woman with timeless beauty, a regal air, detailed fancy clothing, orange glowing skin, red flaming hair, and yellow eyes spoke once again. "Your Flaming Grace, I am the ruler of the Fire Nymphs, Queen Theresana. I come from Your volcanic temple in South America, which we readied for your return. Since many fire beings such as us, phoenixes, demons, imps, veelas, pixies, fae, kitsunes, and all other fire creatures are linked to you, we sensed your presence in the world. We live to serve you, and hope take your Magesty to your land." 

Harry thought it over, not overly fond of the disturbances the wizards would cause him. The idea of his own temple appealed to him as well, and that wasn't even counting all of the people that wish to serve him. The choice was obvious. 

"Very well, you will take my companions and myself to this temple." Harry knelt down to his now dressed friends, holding out his hand and waiting for them to get on. All three climbed and sat on the young god's hand, which he then placed by his chest protectively. 

He stared at the five people, giving them consent to guide the fire flashing. They all touched his feet, and they were enveloped in flames; seemingly burned from existence. 

☆☆☆ 

The first thing Harry was aware of was how much warmer it was here, the second was the power he felt from this place. It was old, magical, and recognized what he was. 

Looking at the scenery, Harry saw the land. He was standing almost as tall as the trees in this Rainforest, which was plush with green vegetation. Bright colors of exotic animals flashed around his vision, birds soaring across the blue sky. He could tell there was a river near by from rushing water sounds, and a tiny little stone pathway, which was actually regular sized for his smaller accompaniment. 

However, when he followed the path, it lead to an enormous active volcano; probably a couple thousand meters in height. 

What was more surprising than that however, was the carvings that covered every foot of the mountain. The volcano seemed active, but docile. The carvings had directed the lava artfully along the crevices, giving an impressive look. 

Along the base was a large village, a city even, filled with people that carried fire magic in their veins. It was rather beautiful, the stonework was symmetrical and clean; cut from the volcano itself. There were houses, buildings, and even a Coliseum, it would even allow himself to fit, Harry noticed. 

As the Fire Nymphs and their Queen led him towards the mountain, he saw young children staring and pointing at him. He smiled lightly when they clumsily bowed and ran off to their parents. By the time he had arrived at the entrance, he saw the city in its true glory. It was as easily as big as London, and the architecture far surpassed it. He idly wondered how powerful their magic must be to hide a town the size of a small country, it pleased him to know they weren't weaklings. 

Thousands, possibly millions, of people were waiting in the streets, and cheered with the force of a tidal wave once they saw him coming. It stunned him momentarily, but he recovered quickly and he continued into the streets. Guards were stationed around the edge of the road to keep the path clear, but all the same people were practically spilling into the road. 

As he went deeper inside, the different creatures knelt as he passed. The devotion they held was insane! He felt a little bad when the rumbling from his steps caused a few to lose their balance, but he was more concerned about moving through the streets. When he glanced down at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, he saw them looking around, completely overwhelmed. He could faintly hear adorable mumbling from Hermione about the city, and he decided to have books retrieved for her later. He ended up using his thumb to nudge her back to focus, and she blushed as Ginny and Ron chuckled. 

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the entrance to the volcano, and it was truly magnificent. The guards bowed as they passed, and opened the golden fence that kept the citizens out. The entrance side was designed as a giant castle, and the gate inside fit him with quite a bit of excess. The torches that lined the entrance hall burned brightly, supported by the sun windows that they passed occasionally. 

Just before the throne hall doors, Theresana and her guards hesitently halted, causing Harry to almost step on one. Oops. 

"Your Highness, before we begin the feast, would it please you to clothe yourself? We have gathered the finest materials in the world, and our renowned seamstress would be blessed for such an opportunity." 

Harry paused and looked down at himself, seeing only the glowing, orange, flaming tattoos along his body and the fire that covered his nudity. 

Harry blushed lightly and chuckled, "Yes, I do believe it would be in best interests to cover myself in something other than flames." The queen gave a melodic giggle and had the guards escort him to his room, which was at the top of the mountain. 

Harry was guided up a long, winding hallway, which was a good ten minute walk. There were many inhabitants in the volcano, as he learned that a lot of the outside layer was used as homing. There were also a few servants he walked, which all squeaked and bowed as he passed. He got a few good snickers from it, though he waited till they had scurried away. The guards looked faintly amused if he looked close enough, and Hermione just pouted and lightly slapped his hand. He just turned fifteen, he was allowed a little fun! 

When he got to his chambers, the guards opened the giant double doors and stayed put outside as he walked in. 

"Blimey, Harry! This place is huge!" And Ron was right. The room was fit for a king, with a bed bigger than Harry that was practically a work of art. The duvet was silk white with gold that had embroidered flames, and incredibly detailed stitching. The four poster bed frame was the black volcanic stone, embossed with white and yellow gold, and had sheer golden drapery. Adjacent to the bed was an entire wall that was a window out towards the city, accompanied by heavy and sheer gold curtains. There was an actual television facing the bed on a mantle above a gorgeous fire place, it even had a couple cozy looking chairs. To the right of the bed was a golden vanity, which seemed a little useless but he appreciated the thought. The main color scheme was black, gold, white and red, there was even an entire wall that was full of books for him to read. As he stepped onto the plush, soft, rug, Harry decided that he quite loved this room. 

There was another pair of double doors beside the head of the bed, and that must have been the dressing room. He walked over to it as he admired his room for little longer, and opened the black and gold doors. 

Inside was the tallest room yet, to the right was rows and rows upon clothing, there even seemed to be more behind the existing rows! To the left was what looked like armor and jewelry, it was displayed on many shelves. There were bracelets, arm bands, anklets, rings, necklaces, chest plates, leather straps, greaves, gauntlets, just about anything he could adorn his body with. There was even a section for shoes! This place was more like his personal palace than a temple. 

On the far wall facing him was a floor to ceiling mirror, and oddly there seemed to be a little moving platform attached to one of the shelves. Harry put Ron, Ginny, and Hermione on top of one of the large shelves, and they were barely able to stop themselves from gawking. 

"Goodness, Harry; this place is practically your castle! I can't believe they made such large... well, everything for you! The magic must have been amazing, I can't wait to learn more about it!" Hermione was nearly gushing at the thought. Yes, Harry should definitely get her some books. 

Harry chuckled as he stepped in front of the mirror, having never seen the blazing changes for himself. It was odd for him to see his hair as fire, but it looked cool enough for him to keep it. The glowing eyes and mouth was interesting too, and for the first time he wondered what exactly happened to the Dursleys. Once he concentrated a little he actually felt a little wiggling! They were still alive! And from the looks of his fiery mouth, they were in a lot of pain. 

Harry let out a little sadistic laugh, enjoying the idea of his horrid relatives being tortured in his stomach. He patted his abdomen lightly as he began studying his odd, blood orange tattoos. 

His friends little conversation seemed to have paused, and they looked inquiringly. "What is it Harry?" Oh, Ginny just looked so cute when she was curious. 

Harry studied the intricate design on his chest that stretched up to his shoulders and all the way down his arms, on his new chiseled muscles they looked pretty badass. "Oh, when I first transformed last night my relatives were being rather annoying. I ended up eating them, they were actually quite tasty when I think about it." Next he studied the ones on his hip and and v line, they went down all the way to his feet. Oh, was that a pair of phoenix wings on his shoulders? 

Harry was just looking at the one on his spine when Ron's trembling voice popped up. "You- you ate them?" It was practically whimpered, how adorable. 

Harry glanced back over to his little friends, and furrowed his brows when he saw looks of shock. 

"Yes, I did. They were awful people anyways, and after what they did to me it was deserved, it was only a bonus that they tasted good." He turned back to the mirror to look at his scar, it having gained a twin that came from up from the left side of his jaw rather than down from the right side of his hairline. "Either way, I just realized they were still alive. Must be torture in there too, considering it seems like my stomach acid is now magma." He snickered again. 

A few minutes passed as he vainly checked himself out, and neither Ron, Ginny, or Hermione had said a peep. Harry sighed, aggravated. When he glanced over again, he saw them sitting or standing there awkwardly and apprehensive. 

He stalked in front of them, not caring if they were startled. They looked up (and up, and up) at him, a scared look in their eye that wasn't there before. 

"What is it? Are you uncomfortable with the idea of me eating someone? Hurting someone? You seemed fine with me this morning, are you scared that I'll eat YOU now?" He was lightly glaring at them, leaning down to get up close. 

They were all squirming under his gaze, but Ron was the first to answer. 

"W-Well, we saw what you did in London, and how you reacted to the Order; you were scary mate, really scary." He looked uncomfortable, but satisfied to have gotten it out. 

"Ronald is right, Harry. You're different, really different- oh don't look at me like that Harry! Last year you would have never checked yourself out in a mirror, much less eat people!" His offended glare became a little sheepish. "It's just... how different are you? We don't know, and we don't know if you'd hurt us whether it's because we did something wrong, or looked at you funny! You spirited us away from the Order- their parents!- and we have to rely solely on you in a place we are unfamiliar with, because here you're practically a king! Harry, you're my best friend, and godhood will not come between that. But we don't know how you think of us, and you telling us you ate people who annoyed you isn't reassuring!" Hermione looked out of breath after her little speech, but also relieved. 

"Harry." Ginny blushed. "You know I've had a crush on you for most of my life, but last year I felt like I was seeing the REAL you. I love how you laughed, smirked, even stuck out your tongue when you were researching the tournament. I like you. But... I've never really seen this side of you before, and earlier it was exciting and new. But now, reality is setting in and I don't know how you will treat us. I'm just scared, WE'RE scared." Shw tried to look a bit tough, but her eyes looked a little moist. 

And Harry... 

Felt pretty bad, actually. He should have reassured them more, made them feel like the treasures they were. 

Harry's eyes softened as he looked at them, he didn't like seeing them scared; they were HIS friends! They were supposed to be happy and smiling, not terrified of him. 

He slowly moved his hands behind them and gently cupped them in his palms, letting his flames go out so they could see his green eyes. He brought them up to his face level and he used his fingers to stroke them, trying to reassure them. 

"I'm sorry Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I should have been more considerate of how you feel. I guess I've kinda been on a power trip, huh?" He swallowed, "I don't want you to feel scared at all, because you have no reason to. You've done nothing to me but give me friendship and happy times, and I should do my best to repay that. You three are MINE. That means I take care of you, and give you everything because that's what you gave me. I will not hurt you, I will protect you from anything that tries to harm you. Let me assure you now, if someone here even THINKS about laying a hand on one of you, I will burn them before they even come close. Alright, sweethearts?" He saw their bright red ears as they nodded, and he cooed. He gave each of them a peck on there head, despite their half-hearted protests and squirming. 

He could practically feel them getting aroused, no doubt remembering that morning. He chuckled teasingly, dragging his tongue lightly across their little legs. 

"Harry!" 

"What's wrong? Do you not want me to tear your pants off and tongue fuck you again? Or do you want to make me cum again as you pleasure me with your tiny bodies? Which ever way, your pants are coming off little ones." Harry licked Hermione's chest and neck, causing her to mewl. He took three fingers and rubbed them between their legs, making them moan. 

"Mhm, Harry-" 

"Your Blinding Majesty! Please pardon my tardiness, I wasn't notified of your arrival!" Harry heard the little door at the bottom of the large ones slam closed, and he turned his flames on faster than lightning. 

He blushed as he put his equally blushing friends down the shelf again, hearing Ron grumble about "giving him blue balls, why don't you." He turned around to the entrance, and spotted a stout fire nymph woman scurrying over to him. She had dark red skin, short yellow flaming hair, and orange eyes. Her little dress was quite beautiful, but formal. Harry was suddenly very glad he decided on clothes, showing up nearly naked to a formal event dedicated to himself was not on the bucket list. 

He watched as she climbed onto the platform, and activated it using her magic. She rose up to about his chest hight. 

"Sire, my name is Sylvia, I will be your seamstress for this evening- with your permission of course!" She was bowing but than nearly scrambled into a kneeling position, oh she was adorable. 

Harry laughed as she stood up, feeling that this was going to be more fun than he thought. 

"I'd love to have a renowned seamstress such as yourself give me an outfit, goodness knows I can't." Harry looked over at Ron when he heard a snort, no doubt remembering Harry just try to get into his dress robes. He just stuck his tongue out, not willing to fight a losing battle. 

"Well your Highness, I do believe it would be best to begin immediately." He watched as she brought a large measuring tape over, one that measured in feet. He lifted his arms, feeling it take his measurements. Once that uncomfortable process was done, he was saw Sylvia bring over a few different outfits. 

This would probably take awhile. 

And it did, but nearly two hours later at about four; he had clothing that fit his godly status. Hermione was engaged in with the seamstress in a cultural conversation which he and Ginny were idly listening and lightly participating in, and Ron looked like he was snoozing against the wall. Something he only did when he was hungry and unable to access food, poor thing, Harry'd make sure he had as much food as he needed at the feast. 

Looking back over in the mirror, he studied the outfit. He was dressed in a long, white toga that reached mid shin, had gold embroidered trimming, and two slits on each side of his leg that reached his hip. The toga was only one shouldered, and clasped on his right with a gold broach. There was a black leather belt to 'sinch in the waist.' Over his left shoulder was a blood orange, heavy, pleated sash that looped over his right hip, and came up to his left shoulder again. It was clasped with a matching broach that let the excess fall in front, over his chest, to his knee. It was embroidered again with gold flame designs. 

On his feet were black leather sandals that had straps twined all the way up his legs, and were tied off at his upper thighs. They were incredibly comfortable, and probably had every cushioning charm imaginable on them. For the last main piece, she added thick, gold arm bands on his forearms and biceps. Then connected a cresent shaped cape to them, and secured it with the two broaches on his shoulders. She was adding the final touches of some finger and toe rings, but he liked it already. 

Although... 

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his cape, not wanting to affect the rest of the clothes. When he heard some gasps and Sylvia dropping a ring, he knew he succeeded. He opened his eyes, and just like he wanted, his cape was no longer fabric, instead it was flowing lava. From where it connected to him was the 'hottest', and it went from the yellow, to orange, to red as it flowed down to the ground. Once it was at his feet, it turned black and vanished, creating a continuously flowing lava cape. 

Harry grinned, immensely proud of himself. 

"Oh, your Majesty, it's incredible! It really completes the outfit, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you!" Sylvia was looking at him with stars in her eyes, making him rub the back of his neck with a chuckle. 

Then she turned to his friends. "Now, to make his Highnesses' jewels all polished up as well!" They didn't take as long as he did, seeing as how Hermione and Ginny had practically already picked their dresses out. They also did Ron's, seeing as he hated fashion and had passed out. 

Hermione was in a mustard yellow toga that had a slit that showed her leg, with a gold belt that accentuated her waist, a gold collar piece, armbands on her biceps, bracelets, rings, anklets, earrings, and she had her hair up in a bun with her bangs framing her face and a gold hair piece. Her sandals were heeled and gold, they also went up to her mid thigh. She looked stunning, reminiscent of the Yuletide ball. 

Ginny had opted for a deep red toga, which had two slits to the thigh like his. She had that same type of jewelry as Hermione, though hers was in a more fire-like pattern. She decided on a low bun with two pieces of hair to frame her face, and a flame shaped hair ornament. Her sandles were gold, but flats. Harry had never seen her so dolled up before, she was gorgeous. 

Ron was given a burnt, orange, one shouldered toga that went down to his knees, with a red sash on his other shoulder. He wore a few gold bands and a gold belt with a blue jem to match his eyes, but otherwise had minimal jewelery. His sandles were black and stopped at the knee. Harry knew Ron was modest, so he didn't push him to go very extravagant. He looked wonderful anyway. 

Sylvia squealed when she saw them all together, obviously excited about her work. "Oh, you all look so great! I can't wait to see you in the throne room! Speaking of, I'm afraid I must be going. The celebration will begin in fifteen minutes! You may show up whenever you wish, your Majesty, we will all be eagerly awaiting your arrival! I will see you this evening!" She hopped off her lift, kissed Harry's foot, and went on her way. 

Harry just shook his head after she left, smirking at the excitable woman. He turned to the others and smiled, 

"Well, I don't want to miss my own party, now do I?" He lowered his hand down to the shelf and the three hopped on, then putting his hand to his chest he began walking out of the closet. 

The walk down to the throne hall wasn't notable, everyone was at the bottom level so it was just Harry and his darlings. He did end up promising to find something for them to do tomorrow, and he intended to talk to Theresana about it. 

When he was walking down the hall to the grand doors, the guards spotted him. Their eyes widened and one of them went inside, probably to inform the queen. When he stopped in front of the entrance and waited for the guards to open the door, he heard Theresana's voice from inside. 

"Now, I am overjoyed to introduce  
to everyone here, Hadeon, the God of Fire!" The doors were pushed open, and the throne room was revealed. Thousands of different creatures were crammed into the hall, all deafeningly applauding Harry. 

He steadily strutted inside, absorbing all of the praise directed at him. They gasped at his sheer size, and 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed at his cape. He heard a few "My God, you are perfect"s or "He's so handsome"s, there was even one little demon girl that said "Mama, look! He's so beautiful!" Harry couldn't resist cooing and conjuring a little fire flower for her, giving her a finger pat on the head. 

The mothers shocked expression and the girl's happy "Thank you sir!" made it absolutely worth it. 

The black volcanic throne sat on a (rather unnecessary, in his opinion) dais, it was cushioned with red velvet, and engraved with ancient runes and gold. Behind it was two small lavafalls, they pooled together before running off the elevation in four controlled streams. 

As he stepped in front of it, he noticed the gold circlet sitting on the chair. Everyone had gone quiet, supposedly waiting for him to put it on. He let Hermione, Ron, and Ginny down on one of the arms, then reached down and grasped the crown with both hands. 

Harry turned towards the crowd, and raised the crown above his head. Then, he lowered it so it fit over his forhead. And for the first time, Harry sat on his throne. 

Everyone in the large room got down on their knees and groveled, even Theresana, who then sat up on her knees with her arms to the sky. 

"Long live Hadeon! All hail the God of Fire!" 

"LONG MAY HE REIGN!" 

Harry put his foot on his knee, propped his arm and head on the throne arm, and smirked. 

It was good to be King.


End file.
